


Yes I Can

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bets, M/M, No Sex, practically crack fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall bet Louis and Harry they can't go a week without sex. Harry never agreed to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I Can

Harry and Louis are curled up into each other on a bus bunk, Harry playing with vine and hearing repeated six seconds and cackling harder with each repetition. Louis is dipping his fingers past Harry's waist band, stroking back and forth on the warm skin on his hip when he hears Zayn from the other bunk say, “Keep it above the waist, Tomlinson.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Or else what?”

Laughing, Louis hears Niall roll over and hang his head down from his bunk, “You're such a nympho, Louis. Can't keep it in your pants?”

Louis is scowling at this point, “I could too, doesn't mean I have to.”

“Face it, Tommo. You wouldn't be able to go a week without sex, let alone five days,” Zayn snides.

Harry pops up from his behind his phone, starts shaking his head frantically, “No, no. They're taunting you. You literally know what they're trying to do. You're better than this.”

Louis' ferocious scowling face pops out from the bunk bed to meet Zayn head on, “You think I'll just back down?”

Louis is not better than this. 

“I'm not agreeing to this,” says Harry dragging Louis back into the bunk. Paws draping over Louis' chest like he's an animal dragging a carcass back into a cave.

The wild Harry senses danger. 

Zayn crawls into their bunk laying beside them, “One week. No sex between you two. And you know we'll know.”

“Can you get out of our bed?” Harry grouches.

“It's a deal. No orgasms by any hand but our own.”

“Louis William Tomlinson, why would you do this to us?”

-

The first six hours aren't that bad. They're asleep for four of them, and the other two are the concert but after that Louis starts getting restless. Usually by now a mouth or a hand has gotten near their cocks, or they've had shower sex, but here Harry's getting into bed damp and spooning behind Louis. 

And it isn't going to lead to anything, Louis promises himself. 

Harry doesn't seem to have gotten that memo because he's grinding into Louis, dragging his lips across Louis' neck and that bastard knows what that does for him. He puts a hand against himself as he feels Harry's lower lip catch on his skin. “Harry. We have to win.”

“This is winning,” Harry says, dragging his tongue along the very beginning of Louis' jaw.

“You know what I mean, we have to show them we're better than this,” Louis huffs.

“I'm not. I'm so not better than this, please,” the begging is accompanied by a little desperate hitch of his hips. His hard on pressing against Louis' ass in a way that makes his dick twitch in his pajamas.

Like it wasn't hard enough for Louis without Harry trying to sabotage him, “Harold.”

Harry rolls away. Louis sighs in relief and turns to say thanks when he hears the very clear sound of clothes coming off. Louis doesn't want to look under the covers. It's best for the bet if he doesn't look under the covers.

There's a moan and then, Louis has to. He has to look under the covers and – oh. There it is. Harry's hand is going at it, no teasing. His tongue is licking out, and his hips are straining up, fucking his own hand and Louis has to get out of this bed if he wants to win.

“Where you goi-ng?” Harry jerks out. 

“Shower. Another shower. A shower now.” Louis blabbers, locking himself in the restroom and wanking violently over the toilet until he shudders out an orgasm thinking of Harry doing the same.

When he comes back Harry doesn't even have the decency to cover up his cock. He slides into bed, staring at it still. It seems...lonely, somehow. “I miss you,” Louis whispers to Harry's dick.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, goodnight.”

The next day Louis wakes up with steely determination. It's not a big deal, he and Harry have gone much longer than a week without having sex. 

It just doesn't help that right now is a time where they can actually sleep in the same bed, and where he has to watch Harry be Harry. Laugh with Lux, and wear no clothes, and dance around on stage.

Feel Harry warm against him, and see his thighs when he walks around in his underwear. Be able to press his hands against his scalp, but not push his head into his lap.

Steely determination. Right.

It doesn't help that Harry's trying to trip him up on it, lately he seems. Extra naked, somehow.

“Louis, you can't be extra naked, there's only so far you can go,” Harry says, but he somehow magicked an ice lolly out of somewhere. Louis thinks if anyone could be extra naked it would definitely be Harry.

“I can see your ass cheeks and you are pushing it, mister.”

Harry flips his legs up into the air and wiggles his bum, the contrary asshole. Louis almost wants to reach out to touch him, but Liam walks in at the next minute saying, “Oh, goddamnit Harry.”  
Harry scowls at him, tossing a bit of the ice lolly, “You know how hard I've been working on breaking him? Underwear generally isn't tucked into your ass crack.”

Louis makes an excited humming noise at catching Harry, “Extra naked!”

They throw a banana on stage that night and Louis regrets his entire life.

“You don't have to kiss the tip of the banana to eat it,” he hisses at Harry, passing him by.

Harry shrugs and hollows his cheeks around it, managing to look smug.

Zayn passes by laughing and says, “You okay?”

Louis is beginning to think he's been duped.

Heading to the hotels that night Louis is knackered. He lets Harry shower first, because it might be safer that way. He heads into the bathroom behind him though, pulling out his toothbrush, rinsing it underneath the sink.

He stops mid brush incredulously when he hears Harry's little whimper and the slap of his hand on his cock. “Are you serious? Don't you want to win?” Louis shrieks, a little muffled from the foam slipping down his mouth.

“I – oh – never agreed,” Harry says, losing it over his fist before drawing a little smiley face in the shower with his come.

Louis loathes him.

He especially loathes how pretty is when he's sleeping, and that he always falls asleep first. That Louis is going to have to look at his mouth for the next four days, (oh god it's only been two days) and not have it. 

It takes Louis another twelve hours before he's dragging Harry by the beltloops away from their dressing rooms into a supply closet and dropping to his knees.

“I was so sure we had this,” Louis pouts, unzipping Harry's trousers.

Harry pulls out his dick, holding it steady as Louis closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Tilting his head back and letting it fall onto his tongue. Louis' hands are walking up his thighs, smoothing over them and pulling him by his ass deeper in.

Harry fucks his mouth, comfortingly says, “Yeah, I know babe we were close.”

Louis slips back with a pop, “You're close?”

Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' hair and guides him back to his cock, “No, shhh keep sucking.”

Niall takes one look at them when they come back to the dressing room and bursts out laughing, “Three days.”

“Three days,” says Harry, almost proud.

Louis smacks him in the stomach. “You can all leave the band.”


End file.
